Kokoronashi
by antony15828
Summary: 'Vivos," repite ella suavemente. 'Que palabra tan peculiar. Así nos sentimos cada vez que lo hacemos."


Dicen que la desesperación y la soledad es capaz de sacar lo peor del ser humano.

Creo que puedo apoyar esa afirmación.

Somos débiles. Sumamente débiles. Puede que construyamos todas las murallas posibles, con apariencia impenetrable, pero siempre, sin rango de error, todas terminan de la misma manera.

 _Se derrumban._

Heh.

Quien soy yo para hablar. Todas estas palabras vacías y sin propósito solo son capaces de salir de mi boca. Después de todo, eso es lo que soy, un hombre vacío y sin propósito.

Siempre ha sido así.

Y yo que llegué a pensar que era fuerte.

La vida definitivamente es capaz de llegar a tener planes interesantes para las personas, eso es seguro. Pero a veces me pregunto si siempre estuve destinado a terminar de esta manera.

 _''A-ah! Hikigaya…''_

A lo mejor sí.

 _''Vas bien… muy bien…''_

Parpadeo repetidamente, mientras fijo una mirada soñolienta al techo de mi habitación. Una fuerte tormenta con rayos incluidos se hace escuchar desde el exterior. Cortos destellos de luz se asoman cada varios segundos por la pequeña ventana.

 _¡Si…! ¡Ah! ¡Aahm!…''_

Maldita sea.

No puedo evitar suspirar suavemente.

Y es que, por más prepotente, por más asqueroso e inmundo que me haga sentir por dentro, no puedo evitar pensarlo.

La forma en que sus caderas me montan cada vez más compulsivamente buscando desesperadamente perderse en la euforia del orgasmo.

Ver su rostro incomprensible lleno de fervor, sumido en el placer.

Cómo los movimientos compulsivos se detienen abruptamente con la llegada repentina del tan esperado orgasmo, seguido inmediatamente de un último espasmo descontrolado dirigido hacia abajo, evidenciando su deseo de hacerme perder la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ella.

 _''Mhmm…''_

Finalmente, cómo se tira hacia a mí, totalmente exhausta, mientras su largo pelo reposa suavemente sobre nosotros, siendo este tan largo y desordenado que cubre buena parte de nuestros cuerpos.

Como sus manos expertas se dirigen cuidadosamente hacia mi cabello, acariciándolo expertamente con ternura y delicadeza, como si su mayor deseo fuera el de hacerme sentir mejor.

Saki Kawasaki.

Si, la chica con la que he hecho el amor más de 20 veces.

¿Por qué?

No tengo idea.

No pensé que volvería a ver a Kawasaki después de haber salido de la escuela, francamente. Ya todos comenzaron a forjar su vida, después de todo. Sólo unos pocos permanecerían en constante contacto.

Aquella mañana hace ligeramente más de medio año fué cuando todo comenzó. Tranquilamente, en el tren mañanero, dirigiéndome a mi miserable trabajo, con una mirada posiblemente de caballo muerto admirando aburridamente el amanecer visible por las ventanas.

Allí estaba, sentada, con una mirada vacía y serena, que se me hizo imposible de ignorar desde el momento en que giré mi cabeza casualmente y termine fijando mi vista hacia su dirección.

No pensé en dirigirle la palabra, pero la manera en que ella se apresuró en tomarme de la mano justo antes de salir del tren al haber llegado a mi estación, mientras posaba su mirada de reconocimiento sobre mí.

El resto es historia.

No fueron necesarias palabras de más.

Una noche de borrachos fue todo lo necesario para desatarlo todo.

 _''Hikigaya… tú me haces sentir viva.''_

Viva.

Esa palabra no deja de molestarme.

Es la definición de mi trágica necesidad.

 _Sentirme vivo._

Cada vez que paso la noche con Saki Kawasaki… me siento vivo.

Aunque sea sólo durante esa noche.

Mi inconformidad se hace cada vez más evidente. Esto está mal. Muy mal. Esta relación, si es que es una, está destinada a terminar en desastre. Pero el sólo hecho de pensar en terminarla también me parece imposible.

Por lo que así nos encontramos, cayendo juntos en este interminable abismo, esperando a ver quién tropieza primero.

 _Al carajo todo._

Tomo mi teléfono celular.

Dos timbres son todos los necesarios para atender mi repentina llamada.

''Hikigaya… son las dos de la mañana.''

''Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?''

''No, está bien, no es que haya conseguido dormir algo aún así.''

Suspiro.

''¿Estás bién?'' digo un poco preocupado.

''…No.''

Una sonrisa melancólica adorna mi rostro. ''Nunca lo estás.''

''Tú tampoco,'' responde ella.

Un silencio breve se apodera de la línea hasta que Saki interviene nuevamente.

''…¿Puedes venir?''

''Heh. ¿Aceptas la visita de alguien tan tarde en la noche?''

''Calla.''

Me dirijo quietamente a mi armario en busca de mi paraguas.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Veintidós.

Creo que ya debo dejar de contar.

Nuestro ritmo cardíaco acelerado evidencia la locura de la que participábamos segundos antes. Ya nisiquiera no esforzamos en ser educados.

La abrazo por detrás, mientras ella dirige una mirada perdida hacia la ventana, admirado silenciosamente los ocasionales rayos.

Su mano acaricia expertamente la mía, llevándola ocasionalmente a su boca para besarla tiernamente.

''Vivos…''

''¿Hm?''

''Vivos,'' repite ella suavemente. ''Que palabra tan peculiar. Así nos sentimos cada vez que lo hacemos. No recuerdo un momento reciente de mi vida antes de este boyo en que me haya sentido viva.''

No respondo de inmediato. En vez de eso, descanso mi cabeza sobre el tope de la suya, admirado silenciosamente con ella los destellos provenientes de la ventana, ambos sumidos en una tranquila oscuridad.

''Yo tampoco.''


End file.
